Player and the model
by Edwardcarzygirl101
Summary: when the world famous model comes to Fork will player Edward to able to win her heart or fail like the others have. first fan starts slow but hopefully it gets better all human.
1. arriving

E POV

I was checking out a couple of girls when my best friend Mike came running in the lunch room. He stop right in front of me. He had his hands on his knees and was breathing really hard. "Would you tell me what on earth made you run so fast," I said. He finally stood up straight and had a smile on his face. "Well remember we are getting a new student today." I stare at him wondering why I care. " Yea so what." He smiled wider and said " The new student is a girl and the girls name is Isabella Swan. Does it ring a bell?" "Wait Isabella Swan the model, actress, singer, dancer, with a super hot body."

"Yea and she just broke up with her boyfriend Jake too before coming here." He said and he was think the same thing I was how to get Isabella in bed or just on a date because she is American's sweetheart. " Well then we just have to make her welcoming special. And how do you know all these info." "I heard the principle talking about a assembly to tell everyone know who is joining our school." Right when he finished the intercom went off " Students please report to the gym of your first hour we have someone special joining our school today . Thank you and have a nice day." Well we better go to get good better seats so she can see the best looking guys in school.

An: Its my first story please review


	2. Chapter 2

1E POV

I was walking to the gym when Jessica came up to me and said " You, me and the locker room for a quicky" I thought about and looked down at her. With my height I would see down her shirt and what a view it was. " Come on Eddie its not likely anything is going to happen at the stupid assembly," in that annoying voice of hers. Man she is so annoying if she wasn't an easy and good lay I would forget about it. "Sure whatever it has to be a quick one."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the girls locker room and started to rack her nails up and down my arm and chest.

" Oh Edward baby I'm so fucking wet for you and Eddie jr."

"Lets get this started and over with Jess"

"Excited are we Eddie"

Then she crushed my mouth to hers and nibbed my bottom lip and thrust her tough into my mouth. One of my hands went down to her ass and pushed up so she would rap her legs around my waist and. My other hand went down and under shirt to her breast. She moaned and started to grits her hips into me

" Wow, dude get a fucking room or find a fucking closet if not a bathroom stall," said angelic voice by us.

We pulled away to see couple of people standing there laughing and in the front was ...

OH MY FUCKING GOD IT WAS ISABELLA SWAN .

I dropped Jessica on the floor and land on her butt. She yelled "Ow" She shot right back up when she saw who it .

" OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD Isabella Swan Oh my god your Isabella Swan,!!" screamed Jessica right by my ear.

"Yea, I know who Im and for the love of god quit screaming and fix your cloths and makeup because honestly you look like a fucking hooker or a slut," said Isabella Swan.

WOW did she look great with long brown hair curling, her brown eyes sparkled, she was wearing a small pair of short shorts and a tank top that stopped right above her navel. When I finally pulled my eyes a way from her body I looked back at her face and saw the most poutyist red lips ever, but my eyes went back to her chest and the white tank top wasn't helping because you would see her the outline of her bra.

Isabella Snapped her fingers in front of my face and draw her hand up and said " Hey eye up here and not down there pretty boy." The people around her smirked and one of the men said " Bella babe we got to go because the assembly is about to start."

"All right lets go and put the finishing toughs and change my cloths before these two interrupt us again," and with that she turned and walked away swaying her hips causing me to stare at her ass.

" You can quit checking my ass out already geeshhh pretty boy," my eyes snapped up to see her still walking without looking back . Then she went into one of the rows of lockers.

please review and give me ideas thank you


	3. Who is she?

Don't own twilight. SM does and does a awesome job

E POV

I hurried to the gym and went to the middle where the jocks, cheerleaders and popular kids sat. I see my sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie sitting down together. I sat next to my sister Alice and saw that she was bouncing up and down, which was normal, but Rose bouncing up and down so not normal. " Hey guys, Rose I think you been hanging around Alice way to much or need to cut down on caffeine," I said.

" Shut it Eddie. Alice and I have a prefect reason to be excited and you'll find out soon too."

"Don't call me Eddie, Rose and tell why are you so excited."

" No Rose don't tell him or anybody else because she trust us with the information and she is our friend too," said Alice still bouncing up and down facing Rose with look saying I dare you to.

" Of course I wouldn't tell him or anyone else Alice gheessh. She my friend too and plus they find out very soon," said Rose with a smile on her face.

"Rose, baby will you not even tell me." Emmett with a pout on his face.

"Emmett I love you but no sorry I can not and will not tell you so take the pout off your face," said with a evil look on her face.

"Will you us shut up the assembly is about start and Alice, Rose please come down people are staring." Jasper said calmly. I looked around saw people staring at us, when people saw me look at them they nod and smiled. The girls blew kiss at me and sent flirting looks and I gave them my famous smile.

Our Principle came out with a mike and Said " Please quiet down boys and girl, ladies and gentleman and I say boys and girls because not all you are ladies and gentleman ." People laugh at what he said. He waited until everyone got quiet.

" Now I now you'll all think this assembly is for nothing important. That it is for something like don't do drugs or about not having sex before marriage." Everyone was use to his forwardness by now because he was 27 and been a principle at fork high school for 2 years now.

" No, its none of the stuff but a new student coming to join us to finish her high career here with us." While the principle was talking people were say thing like

" I can't believe we're having a assembly for a new student"

The principle continue talking

"You all know her or of her and I do mean all of you . Or at least heard about her. Now put your hands together for her. Sorry no names because pretty you'll be yelling her. Oh one more thing if you already know who it is, don't tell your friends who it is to be popular. If you do, you'll be cleaning all of Forks for the rest of the year." That shut Jessica and Mike up.

He walked to the side and then the lights went off. Kids around started to talk. I heard Alice and Rose squeal and say " Im so excited." " Its going to be a fun and exciting year"

Just then spotlights started to shine around showing people standing with there backs to us.

Then music began and the lights came back on and you can see people standing in a triangle format. The closest person to us had a jacket on and a hood to cover its face.

**( All the songs and movies and other things were by bella in by story unless I tell you so ) **

A voice spoke

**yo joc  
yeai dont think they ready for this one  
who…  
cherish  
they make me wanna lose control  
yea  
you know who it is**

A male voice sang and the people started to dance

**im in a wife beater two seater cruise control  
pull up and ya girl might lose control  
not playas circle but a duffel bag boy  
guarantee they cant get enough of dat boy**

The closest person turned around and throw the hood back and started to be sway her hip and singing along with the music. The person was Isabella Swan.

**saw him from a distance and i watched him make his way to the floor  
he walked up to me slowly whispers and he says i know who you are, i wanna get to know you  
I can tell he was a player but he knows just how to make ya lose control  
somehow i knew..**

People started to scream and yell her name but I just reminded quiet. Amazed by the ways she looked She had on blue steel wash cuff capri that hugged her hips and ass how nicely. Her top was a blue v-neck sequin halter. My goodness the heels she was wearing were peep toe pumps . Don't ask me how I know, man maybe I spending to much time with Alice. Damn I starting to get hard watching her dance and sing.

**shawty is a killa  
but i really want him  
and i gotta have him tonight  
straight heart breaker  
but it really dont matta  
cause i really want him tonight**

**the way he licks his lips im in a infatuated state of mind  
oooh yea  
hes so hard to resist  
i got to tell ya baby boy is so fine  
just got ta have you  
ooh yea'**

**i can tell he was a playa  
but he knows how to make ya lose control  
if you only knew..**

**but shawty is a killa  
and i really want him  
and i got to have him tonight  
straight heart breakerbut it really dont matter  
cause i really want him tonight**

**shawty is a killa but i really want him  
and i gotta have him..tonight…  
straight heart breaker..heart breaker**

I had to fix my pants to hide my hard on by watching Isabella.

**but it dont really matta  
cause i really want him..  
cause i really want him tonight…tonight..**

**ooo…it feels so wrong that it must it must be right  
and im so high, dont wanna come down just let me fly**

**ay ay let me talk to um  
my whips push but no car keys man  
pop the top like a sardine can  
wrist stay flooded like New Orleans man**

**lil boy cant stop i be ballin man  
yea im pretty sure dat ya heard da rumors  
got beef bull wit some big cawholas  
im a pretty slick nigga like rick da rula  
keep one eye open and my hand on dat ruda  
i rock da cladio  
my shades gazel  
i break hearts  
i heartbreak hotels  
i treat yo chick like a pair of ones,  
wear ha ass out one good time and shawty…**

She is trying to kill us guys with those moves. Hot Damn she just drop it like its hot.

**shawty is a killa  
but i really want him  
and i gotta have him tonight  
straight heart breaker  
but it really dont matta  
cause i really want him tonight  
tonight  
shawty is a killa  
but i really want him  
and i gotta have him tonight**

**straight heart breaker  
but it really dont matta  
cause i really want him tonight**

**(Killa by cherish but in my story its by bella )**

When they finished dancing and the music started to fade way, girls we scream that the love her and boys giving catcalls and whistles. Alice and Rose jumping up and down with Emmett, while Jasper just stare at Alice jumping up and down with a simile on his face. Me, I was trying to clam down by thinking of old grandmas, gym teacher having sex, and my parents having sex. As soon as I thought of my parent I was clam and grossed out.

" Thank you, thank you. Now shut up, so I can talk ." Said Isabella laughing. When it got quiet she said in her angelic voice.

" So I hope you guys enjoyed that because I had fun performing in front of you. You guys are hella loud and fun. As some of you know my name is Isabella Swan but I have a other name that I go by. Does anybody know that name?" I saw her look around to see if anybody knew. I did too and was surprised to see Alice and Rose hand up only.

What she said next shocked me " Okay anybody beside Alice and Rose. Emmett? Jasper? So I'm guessing you don't recognize me. That hurts bad. How about you pretty boy recognize me or not. How about someone else that should know me. Mike? Angela? And other people?" Isabella looked pissed off now. She exclaimed in a very mad voice " Alice and Rose come down here please." Alice and Rose stood up and walked down the bleachers and went and stand next to Isabella looking mad too. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and their display confusion on their face like my face most likely does to. How does Isabella know us well know Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose because when she said pretty boy she would be talking about any good looking guy.

Rose and Alice get microphone too. Rose says "Emmett you are in trouble and so are you Jasper" then Alice takes over. Says "we expect that from pretty boy, I mean Edward and Mike Jessica, and Lauren not from you Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ashley, Sonya, Ines, and Alexis, while tapping her little feet. I feel people stares on me and I try to remember where have I see this goddess with such sexy, fine, hot body before. I come up with nothing and can see Emmett and Jasper face realizing something.

Emmett shouts " Im sorry babe. Im not worthy of your presence..." Jasper cuts him off and shouts "Sorry, sorry. I take any punishment you give me. I'll be your personal servant for a whole week..."

I look at Isabella and saw she was looking at me too. I try to remember where I have seen those sex eyes before and still nothing. Isabella still looking at me says "come on pretty boy think, think really hard. Still no well I just tell you then and everyone else." I look around me to see everyone confused. I spot Angela, Ashley, Sonya, Ines, and Alexis sitting together looking at each other for clues. I turn my attention back to Alice, Rose, and Isabella who were now joined by Emmett and Jasper, who looked very sorry.

If I was shocked before then Im out of this world by what they say.

Isabella begins " My full name is Isabella", then Alice says "Marie", next Emmett says " Swan" and last Jasper says "Cullen". Oh she is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Wait what that mean she is. She is Bella.

"That is right its me Bella Cullen who moved away in 8th grade. Oh and its nice to know my friends and brothers have forgot me so easily. And Edward how can you can't remember Im the only one who calls you pretty boy " said Bella. The gym was quiet and dead before...

**Pleasereview and give me some idea if you have some. Sorry it took a long time but I've been busy. Im trying to graduate early so I taking extra class after school and on weekend so I have no time to write sorry again **


	4. Very important some background info

Hey sorry for not updating but im trying to graduate one year early so taking lots of extra class after school and weekends Anyway

People have questions so I will answer

What is Bella's last name?

Bella's last name is Cullen but her famous last name is Swan. Its confuse. Okay let me explain Bella full name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen like Edward is Edward Anthony Masen. All the Cullens meaning Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and bella.

Are Edward and Bella related?

No only Rose and Jasper are related no one else .

Bella has Brothers?

She calls Emmett and Jasper her brother and Alice and Rose her sisters but she and Edward didn't get along and hated each other when they were younger so she doesn't think him as brother nor does he think of bella as a sister.

I needed everybody to live in the same place for some things that are going to happen later on.


	5. Chapter 4 its just a fucking car

Still don't own twilight

Epov.

Its been about two months since Isabella I mean Bella came to Forks but I have not seen her a lot. Its like she isn't even here but she is because we some see her going up or down the stairs but always with people. At school the principle had Bella at the office because of reports and the students at school. In the beginning I had guy come up to ask if they can hang out with me and my siblings. Girls always offering to " study" at my house well more than usually and I'll be stupid not to accept. So I have a different girl in my bed everyday or should I say night. Man life before was good but I thought life would get better with Bella coming back.**( Oh Edward you have no idea.) **

Alice came into my room skipping without even knocking and plopped on my bed when I was getting ready for school.

" Edward guess what today is," said Alice while see me fix my hair. Ah there perfect not to flat and not to wild. " Alice Today is Wednesday and we have a late start school today," I answer when I turned around to look at her.

Her smile flatten a little and then she looks piss at what she sees on the floor. I look where she is looking at see a bunch of bras and panties on the floor. Ah, no wonder she looks piss. Alice hates that Im a ladies man or how I treat girl like they are play toys and to me they are toys to play with. I mean they throw themself at me and they know that I like having more than one girl. Plus Im to good-looking for just one or two girls. That would be a waste of the god given gift and talent I have. Now I don't want to upset god by give myself to one girl so...

Alice interrupted my thoughts by saying " Edward, Bella is joining us in class today like a normal student because the reports have stopped coming a lot. Andrew, our principle, has decided that anyone who bothers Bella because she is famous will be in trouble." Well life just gets interesting and hot.

"Alice why do I care about clumsy, klutzy Bella starting school

" Edward you should care because Bella has a prefect body that you checkout at every chance and also she is the girl that will never fall for you. Let me finish Edward," Alice said when I was about to intercept.

"What I meant was you will never be able to screw that prefect hour glass figure of a body because you're a player. But saying that would be mean and rude to Bella and she deserve respect, unlike your other sluts."

"Oh, yea Bella isn't sluty at all. Have you seen the cloths she wears, her music videos, her movies, and the way she dance." I say.

" First of all, Edward you use to love all the things that Isabella Swan does before you found out that it was Bella, second thing its her job to dance and move like that and wear cloths like that, and last thing. Rose and I wear cloths like that and worst so are we sluts too huh."

Shit I had forgot that I loved what Isabella Swan did before I found out she was Bella and forgot how Rose and Alice dress.

Just as I was about to reply, I see Bella come out her room which is directly across from mine. Bella see Alice and me look at and then I notice a boy stand behind her that was with her at the assembly on her first day. He turns and close the door and whisper something in Bella's ear and then kiss her cheek and leaves.

For some reason Im very angry and seeing him kiss her. Then I notice what she is wearing and shout " What the hell are you wearing?"

She wearing a Guess spaghetti strap tank deep v-neck color block top , a Baby Phat denim bermuda short with multiple compartments and cargo side a double snap/zip fly closure, belt loops, and contrast top stitching, side tab detail finishes the hem with peeptoe pumps with polished gold GUESS heel plate. Bow laces through vamp and ties with logo detail. Quatro G logo canvas upper. Wooden wedge with ½" rubber sole. She looked hot, sexy, a sex bomb...

"Ummm, Edward they are called Cloths and those just happen to be expensive and in style," she replies before she says hi to Alice and starts walking away swaying her hip and decelerate down the stairs. I left there standing looking after her. Woow Bella is so fucking...

Before I can finish my thoughts Alice starts to speak.

"I didn't know she came home last night. I wonder where she goes at night and why she comes is the morning. Man she been working so hard and long hour for her new release in music and movies. I heard mom and dad talking to her about burning herself out if she keeps this up. They said that its like she never moved back because she doesn't have dinner or anything with us."

I say "yea, so what"

Alice continues like I never said any thing. "Bella said that she is out because the 7 or 8 hours that she is in school use to be the time that she worked out and did her dance routines or her script run through. That she has to make up from that time she is losing while at school. So mom says that they'll think of something about that so she is around more. With Bella just releasing a new album she has to learn the dance to the music videos."

" Again Alice I say why do I care about her."

"Oh, you care because I told you that you would want that fine ass to be your but it can't because you're a playboy and Bella wouldn't trust you until you change. The way you were staring at her with your mouth open and how angry you got when that boy kissed her proves it so not try to say other wise." I just looked at her with a blank face and was think how right she is about me wanting to screw Bella fine ass.

" Come on playboy, we got to go to school and we're going to be late if we don't hurry," says Alice while skipping out the room with me following close. We got down stairs and see mom, dad, Emmett, Rose, Jasper at the table eating but no Bella and the boy. Where is Bella and why is she not here.

Alice asks mom "where is Bella," with a confused look on her face as she searches the kitchen and living room for her.

"Oh, honey she had to leave early to arrange so thing so she can start classes for real and not sit in the office. She said she also had to work something out about the gym and lunch," said mom when she looked up from the paper she is reading. Alice goes and grabs a couple of pop-tarts and says "Lets go or we'll be late for school and I want to see Bella before classes start. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose get up with their plants put in the sink and says bye to our parents and walk outside with Alice in the front. Me going to the garage to get my Volvo and I see three new cars there a white 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, a black SSC Ultimate Aero with twin-turbo V8, and a silver 2010 Porsche Panamera Turbo.

HOLEY SHIT!!!!! The world fast cars are in the garage But who's are these and why are they here but I don't care. I just want to drive them. Maybe the others know something about them.

"Hey guys can you come in here for a second I got to show you something," I yell while still staring at the cars not even blinking afraid that they might disappear.

As they come I hear Rose say "Edward what do you possibly want to ..." I look over to see her standing with her jaw at dropped to the floor and then looked at me still with her mouth.

"Did we die and went to haven because this can't be real," I hear Emmett say.

" So you guys don't know anything about this then." They all reply no.

"Well lets ask mom and dad maybe they are gifts for us."

I run back inside and ask mom and dad to come to the garage with me.

" What happen Edward," Mom asks.

" Did someone get hurt or something bad happen," says Dad.

" Nothing happen it just I have a question about something," We got to the garage and shown them cars. We stare at mom and dad and mom say "Oh that what's wrong. You kids scared me by the way Edward ran into the house."

Alice ask before mom finished talking "So who car are these?"

"Honey these are Bella's cars and she brought them over last night."

We all shout "What, how, where, when, why."

Dad says " Calm down kids, we didn't buy her the cars if that what you kids think. She did photo shoots for the cars company and they gave her the cars that she shoot for as the a gift because of her the had the sales in years. You kids have no idea what she goes through everyday and stress she is." Its silent and then I broke it by saying "Welll if she get these expensive gift then so what of the stress." I look my parents and see they have a disappointing look on their faces at my words. Everyone looks at me shocked at what I said. " Well kids you should go to school before your late."

I open my silver Volvo and get in with my sisters and brothers and drive to school over the speed limit by 30 mph. When We got to school I parked next to a blue Ferrari F430.**(That my car I love driving it and its fast I just love it) **We got out and stared at it like other people in the parking lot.

"God damn it move it now fuck it's just a fucking car an I like to get to it," I hear a angelic voice say behind me. We turn around to see Bella standing there tapping her foot and looking impatient.

Everyone parted the way to the car. I saw lots of guys look at Bella's chest and her ass when she passed them. Anger shot through my body. Then I notice the envy looks Bella got from some of the girls but more importantly the glares she got. Bella opened the diver door and leaned cross and got her backpack. When she leaned all the males stared at her ass in those denim bermuda short then down her endless cream legs. She stands and close her door and locks and alarms the car and says " If anybody dares to tough my car you'll answer to me. Now move it and get to class instead of standing like idiots." She walks towards us and hugs everyone else but me.

"Hey guys, man it feels like I haven't seen you guys forever."

" Yea it does, so what class do you have."

"Well you all have every class together and so do I . Yea all 7 class and lunch too." She says while smiling so big and beautiful. _Wait what beautiful since when do I beautiful instead of sexy or hot._

" That is so awesome. Now we have spent some time together and have fun." Alice says while bouncing up and down.

" Yea it is but I have some stuff to do so I see you guys later." She said and then hugs everyone even me this time. I feel her breast press against me and I started to get hard. She let go and started walk away when she says " That's why I didn't hug you earlier pretty boy because now you have to find one of your slut to deal with that problem of your," still walking swaying her hips toward the office not even turning around.

"Well this going to be a interesting year," Jasper says when we walk towards the class.

It sure is going to be .

**Well what you think good or bad yea I know about the grammar and if someone wants to be my beta reader then let me know and also soorrrrryyy for not updating soon but very busy with finals and graduating requirements but please review and Ideas or thing you like to be in the story. Thanks I ready working on the next chapter so maybe Saturday or Sunday.**


	6. Chapter 6

Epov

God I hate English class and the stupid quizzes. I also hate Bella. How are we to know the lines from Romeo and Juliet by heart. We told the fucking teacher that we cant remember the whole damn play. Fucking Bella had to go then say that she fucking can. The damn bitch even said random ass lines too and the section and scene they came from. Fucking Bitch. Now we have to take the damn test while she does some other shit. Its not like I don't know this shit but damn its just extra work.

I finish the quiz and get up to turn it in up front. I go to my seat about to sit down when I see Bella with her phone out and texting and drink Starbucks. What the HELL??? Even I cant drink something in here that not water and texts openly and im EDWARD fucking CULLEN the best locking guy with the highest GPA in this damn shit of a school. Not even Alice can and she the fucking angle child. I sit down and try to clam my self. I see Jessica look back at bella n gets a smirk then she goes up to the teacher and says

"Ms. Smith, I thought we are all suppose to be treated equal and no student above another student," with a innocent look.

" Of course dear no student is above another with us teachers"

"Oh well then I thought we can only drink water and also not have our phones out in here"

"You thought right Jessica. Why do you say that?"

"Well its just that Bella didn't have take the quiz and she's allowed to have her phone out and be drinking in here."

" oh um that's um because um."

"Is because she famous but I thought she here to be normal?" Jessica throw Bella a smirk over her shoulder so the teacher wouldn't see.

By this time Bella slowly got up and put her phone away and took her nearly filled starbucks and throw in the trash can. The whole class stop what they were doing and watched Bella. She turned around and started to slowly walking towards the front of the class. She brushed passed Jessica and went to the extra paper piles and got a quiz. She grabbed a pen and wrote on the paper. I look at the teacher and seen the teacher smiling and started grading the quizzes again. I look over at Jess and seen her with her mouth open for fly to catch. The gang started laughing at her look.

Then Bella spoke,

"Here you go Ms. Smith can you please grade it so that Miss. Jessica here can know why I being treated differently."

" You see Jessica, Bella here thought that its not fair that you and your classmates would have suffer because she had to learn the lines by heart for the movie. So I was going to grade the test by the way Bella thought it was fair. I was going to take the highest score out of your quizzes and that's what the quiz going to be out of. Since Bella already knew the play well enough to get a 100% we decided for her not to take the quiz." Jessica's face pales and she looked like she want to die. I look around and see that kids look ready to kill her. Umm maybe she'll get her wish after all.

"I just graded Bella's quiz and she has gotten 100%"

**I know i haven't upgrade in a long time but i worked on the story so now i just have to type it so I upgrade more **

**PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD. IDEAS OF THINGS YOU WANT TO READ IN THE STORY**


	7. Chapter 7

E POV continued from last chapter

"Now if you'll excuse me I be right back. Please behave," said Ms. Smith. She gets up and walks out of the class room.

Jessica turns around and quickly starts walking to her desk..

"Jessica, " Bella calls out. Jessica freezes and stays facing towards her desk. I look over to where Bella is and sees that she turns and fill her hair over her shoulder. Bella looks clam and over around the class room so she faced Jessica. While she walked the whole class tracked her and it was so quiet that you would hear a pin drop. No one seem to dare breath. Now Bella stood in front of Jessica and was at her calmly. When Bella spoke, she spoke in very clam voice and had power in it then possible.

"Jessica sweetie Im not the Isabella you once knew. So don't think You or anyone else can walk all over me like you use to. You better make sure you don't ever even by mistake cross paths with me again. It wouldn't be good for you." Jessica snapped her head up and glares at Bella and says in her -Im better than you- tone " Oh yea what will you do bitch. You think your all that because you can shake that slutly ass of yours."The whole class draws in a breath and seem to hold it, waiting for what Bella would do.

Damn!! Fuck that's what I think about Bella. Jessica might actually have a brain after all. Bella thinks she's a fucking goddess or something.... My thinking was broken by sudden laughter coming from the door. There stood a man in a expensive looking black suit laughing . He looked oddly familiar.

He said "Bella darling, I see your making friends."

"No not new friends just old trash that needs to be thrown out. Anyway forget the trash it'll be dealt with why are you here Mark" Bella said as she walked and hugged him and air kissed both of his cheeks. The man, Mark, in turn did the same. I felt a sudden rage out of no where. What the hell is going on with me!!!!!!!I don't even I like Bella or anything, I mean yea I might lust after her but not like her. Shit Im talking to myself. Okay Edward back to the drama show. Damn I doing it again!!!

"I wanted to come by and tell you that the gym is all ours for lunch but it has to be open to other students too. So at lunch there might be students in there in the stands and out in the floor."

" Ight thats cool. We'll make it work. Oh and I finished the new song even though this trash here thought it was cool to bitch about be normal and try to stop me." Bella pointed to Jessica. Mark in turn looked Jessica up and down and said, " Wow Bella your are right this thing is trash. Make sure you get rid of it because its alright stinking up." Jessica, who was twisting her hair and batting her eyes at Mark when he looked at her, looked like Mark killed her dog. And then she spoke in her annoying voice again, damn why does not someone tape her month shut, " Sorry to tell you **fucking slut of a Bitch **but the gyms is ours for cheer practice at lunch"

Bella turned around in a flash with hair flying like a whip and faced Jessica." Well Sorry to tell you** a thing** but no its not. The gym is my and my dance team from now on. If you do anything about or ruin anything for us. I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL BE HATED BY THE WHOLE FREAKEN WORLD. Got it. Finally bella sounded pissed off. And damn its turning me on. Hearing that raw power in her voice made me think of how wild Bella would be during sex. Damn I had to adjust myself. Jessica is so fucking stupid, after even see that Bella's pissed, she still opened her mouth. " what will you do you stupid fucking bitch? Huh? Your still the fucking little awkward nerd you were before. Yea sure you got your fat fucking ass skinny but that's most likely cuz you throw your fucking food up." I heard a quick draw of breath from both Bella and Mark. Mark who was looking at Jessica like she's a spoiled little kid not getting her way, now was frowning and looking at Bella with concern. I look at Bella now and see that see is red in the face with anger. Bella was about to reply when I heard Ms. Smiths voice saying " Jessica I will not tolerate that kind of language and behave in my class young lady. Now..." ~_**Riiinnng**_~

The bell ran and Jessica grabbed her stuff and very quickly walked out as other students moved to the door while looking between Bella and Mark. As I stood up from my seat I saw Bella grab her stuff. She was shacking with what I think was anger. She walked up to Mark and Ms. Smith who were still were by the door. She whispered something to them and walked out with Mark. As soon as Bella and Mark left everyone started to rush out to the halls so they can tell others what happened in class. Great more fucking gossip about Bella...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally lunch. Man im starving. After this morning the other two class were boring and normal. Well normal as can be with Bella in the class. People kept looking at her and then whispering to each other. Damn that was getting on my nerves, I wonder how Bella is dealing with it. Wait what. Im worrying about Bella??? Shack it off Edward! Its nothing but trouble. Damn Im talking to myself again. What's next!.

I walk into the lunch room with the gand and Bella. I see there is a table and a portable cooking station. off to the side that was never there before. There was a man cooking so I guess he was the chef. Man whatever he is cooking it smells good. The gang and I start to walk towards the lunch line but Bella started to walk in direction of the chef and table. Then she stop and looked at all of us even me with a confused look.

" Where are you guys going? I thought we were going to eat together in the gym."

Alice in her pixie way went to Bella and says " Yea, we are but we have get our lunch and so do you. That's why we going to get in line. Now come on before the line gets big and all the good food is gone. Alice started to pull Bella toward the line but Bella wouldn't walk.

"Good food? what good food? School lunch is all bad lunch and im not going to eat that. Gross."

Damn she looks so cute when she wrinkles her nose. **( Author: I think that wrinkle is the word but if its not sorry). **" We are eating food that's freshly cooked and actually taste good. Come on Follow me." Bella pulls Alice and walks up to the chef and started to talk to him. Alice looks over at us and shrugs her shoulder and tells us to come. We just look at each other and walk over to them.

" Hey Chef Victor. What's up? You cooked enough for everyone right? Just as Bella stop talking. The outside door opened, hot ass girls and same amount of guys walked in with bags. They were all laughing and pulling each other, making around. Everyone grow quiet and froze looking at them. They stop laughing and making around and looked around the room. They stare falling on us well more like on Bella. Then they walked over and Bella moved to them and hugged everyone and talked to them. Told them were the gym was. Then Bella turned toward us and said " Hey come on guys we going to the gym. Chef Victor can you roll the station to the gym?" Chef Victor nodded and started rolling the station to the gym. Bella started walking and looked back at us when we didn't follow right way. Alice grabbed Jasper, Rose and started to skip to Bella. Rose then grabbed Emmett who in turn grabbed my arm. So we were on out way to the gym skipping with our arms linked like idiots.

**Let me Know what you think. I now there are grammar problems and stuff but beside that what you think? Should I do a Bella point view? I know I said I'll update and im not trying to make excuses so I tell you the truth I forgot about the story with college other things. Im not giving up the story I will finish it but Im also going to start another one. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can with all my stories. :) **


End file.
